


Algo Viejo, Algo Nuevo

by ldyvanillacourt



Category: It Lives in the Woods (Visual Novel)
Genre: BUT NOT TO THEM, Established Relationship, F/M, Ghost Hunters, Holding Hands, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kissing, Murder, Rare Pairings, i imagine they become ghost hunting buddies and hang out and look for ghosts, i ship them a lot, it’s really cute trust me, there’s seriously not enough content for these two, what to tag, y’know. in the woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ldyvanillacourt/pseuds/ldyvanillacourt
Summary: “The car bumped for the fifth time in the last three minutes, and Ava was beginning to wonder just how many potholes this road had.“Tom and Ava decide to spend the night looking for the ghosts of a couple that had been murdered years ago.





	Algo Viejo, Algo Nuevo

The car bumped for the fifth time in the last three minutes, and Ava was beginning to wonder just how many potholes this road had.

She and Tom had never been down this road, but as far as she was concerned, this was the shortcut to their destination that she had been looking for, provided that Google Maps was a reliable source. The long way would have been a little too long for her liking, seeing as it was already past nine o’clock and she had gotten roughly thirty minutes of sleep in the past five days. But she had been wanting to go to this spot for a while.

From her right side, she heard, “Tell me the story again.”

Ava had told Tom the story behind the haunting once last week and never mentioned it again. The story wasn’t very clear to her, either.

Tom had his hand on his armrest, and Ava reached over to put hers on top of it. “So, basically, in the 20s or something, this couple was walking through the forest, minding their own business, like actually normal forest-goers do. They stopped at a clearing to rest, and bam. Guy with a huge ass knife kills them both.”

“Oh. That’s not very nice.”

“Yeah, it’s not. Apparently the clearing is haunted by the ghosts of the couple now.”

For a moment the frightening idea of that exact situation happening to him and Ava flooded Tom’s mind, but a blink and a tighter grip to her hand made it go away.

“I should warn you,” Ava continued, “that I’ve always wanted to kiss someone on that spot where the couple was murdered, so get ready, because that’s what we’re doing.”

Tom smiled. The previous thought of them being murdered had turned light-hearted, and a never-ending repeat of “you’re going to be okay” in his head had calmed his fears. “If we kiss on that spot, will we get killed?”

“No, but we might become haunted for the rest of time.”

After the whole incident with Mr. Red, Ava had decided to learn more about him, spending countless hours in the library alone and then with Tom, who was almost as curious as she was. One minute Ava would be typing furiously on her laptop, and the next she’d be calmly talking with Tom about vampires (she WAS one, after all). He was amazed by her knowledge of the unknown and the paranormal, and wanted to learn more himself.

And that’s how they became obsessed with ghost hunting.

It was a passion that Ava had had for a while, and one that Tom had gained via his time spent with her. They’d spend weekends wandering the woods, hoping to stumble upon something supernatural. Ava didn’t know if it was the library, or the forest, or the nights spent watching hilariously bad movies that ended in the two of them falling asleep on the couch together with both of his arms wrapped around her, but something, some unknown thing, had made her fall hopelessly in love with him.

One night, at eleven o’clock, when they had just came back from exploring the woods and Ava was dropping off Tom at his house, he had told her how much he admires her and enjoys spending time with her, and it was that one sentence that made Ava realize just how in love she was with him, and it was that one moment where she had make the split second decision to tell him.

And merely two weeks later did Ava decide to go to the clearing where the 1920s couple was murdered with the love of her life. It was almost funny, but at this point they had trespassed a graveyard and two abandoned houses, so they had naturally seen worse.

Tom was humming some song that Ava didn’t recognize as she put the car to a stop on the side of the road. “We’re here.” Hopefully. She had read that if she sees a small picket fence with blue and purple paint then she had reached her destination, but then again, any human person could have painted their picket fence blue and purple. Maybe it was coincidental that she had seen a trail leading through the woods behind the picket fence as she shined her flashlight on it.

The two set off on the trail at a slow pace. Ava shined her flashlight on practically everything in sight, as if she would find a cryptic message on a tree trunk or something of the like. Tom took another step forward, resulting in the crack of a stick and took Ava’s hand in his. She began to walk a little faster.

“What if we find ghosts this time?” Ava heard Tom ask.

“Then I’ll give them a peace offering, an offering to make peace.”

“Did you bring a peace offering?”

“I did. I will promise not to exorcise them and we’ll be on our way.”

“That’s like coming across a murderer, and the murderer promises not to kill you before being on his way.”

Ava smiled. “Kind of.”

Two more minutes of walking and the pair came across a bench.

“What’s a bench doing on this trail if it’s rarely ever used?” Tom asked, and Ava shined her flashlight on it.

“Dunno. But it seriously looks like it’s falling apart.”

“Maybe the couple sat down for a bit before they died.”

Ava ran her fingers across the wood, leaving a good layer of grime on her fingertips. “Ew. It’s dirty,” she said. “Who knows how long it’s been here?”

“I’ll bet you. Five years.”

“Ten years.” She wiped off her hand. “And every time a pair of teenagers comes across it, they say ‘Gross’ and leave it be, never to see it again.”

“Sounds ideal.”

Maybe the couple had done the same.

They pressed on, hand in hand, hoping to come across the clearing soon enough. It only took four short minutes before the trail began to widen and they had arrived at the spot where the couple was murdered.

The exact spot was a patch of land where the grass was thin and there were few plants; only a small section of dirt. Ava shined her flashlight on it. “This used to be covered in blood and dead people,” she said. “Their ghosts are here. Somewhere. But we won’t exorcise them, that’s our peace offering.”

“So we can say we’ve been here now.”

“We can, but we can’t say we’ve kissed here until we actually do it.”

Her light went out, and her hands found their way to his shoulders and she kissed him.

His hands rested lightly on her waist and two seconds in he had broken the kiss with a smile, giving a small laugh for no apparent reason. She didn’t know why she was doing it, too.

Ava went back in for another one, and as he pulled her closer it suddenly occurred to her that maybe the couple had wanted them to be there.

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn’t not write for this ship. they’re too perfect
> 
> twitter/insta/tumblr: ldyvanillacourt  
> if u wanna follow my insta where i posted one picture of uraraka ochako: ochakhoe420


End file.
